Waiting For A Girl Like You
by FanFicLover2407
Summary: The Glee Club get a shock when they enter the choir room to find a mysterious, but a somewhat familiar girl already inside singing to herself, a one that for one member of the club brought up both happy and sad memories. A time travel story unlike one before, which creates chaos and may bring happiness to a certain member of the Glee club who was struggling.


**Author Note.**

**Hi guys, so this is my first time at actually sitting down and putting all my thoughts into a document. I've been thinking about something like this for a while now and decided to take the leap a write it out, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**I love Puck and his character, and I always imagined he and Beth would have a good relationship as they both grew, so that is what this story is exploring that but in a different way I expect most are thinking. **

**Now, I'm for people to criticise me, but please let it be helpful, and not down right rude. Please write something that I can use to better the story and my writing skills.**

**I haven't got a plan for how long this story is going to be yet, a good couple of chapters I hope, depending on the response I get from it. I don't know how regular the updates will be, I work full time as a teacher so a lot of work, but if people are interested and want more chapters I will be happy to provide. **

**So please enjoy, and if you do enjoy, give it a like and maybe a comment? It would be appreciated!**

————————-

She sat on the floor in the middle of the Choir room, papers surrounding her as she sang to herself, singing her favourite song, the song that her daddy always sang to her. She was practicing as she wanted it to be absolutely perfect for him. She pushed her jet black hair out of her face with a huff, she had dyed it to get rid of the golden blonde locks her mother had bestowed upon her. It was another kick to her, to get her as different as she could from the women who birthed her, but was never a 'mother'. She did everything in her power to make her as different from her, from how she wore her hair, to how she dressed, and how she acted, wanting to distance herself from her and plus it made her more like her father, who always said she was just like him at his age. Which, she really didn't know if it was a compliment or not, but she took it and went along with it. She was Puckerman after all.

As she sat and sang, she didn't notice the world around her changing, and time moving backwards.

————————————

The glee club had, on this particular day, like it was fate met up in the hallway as they walked towards the choir room as the final bell rang ending the school day. As they reached the room, Rachel who was in front wanting to get inside the room first, noticed someone already inside the room. She huffed, and turned looking towards the rest of the club who all came to a halt as the short diva came to a stop, preventing them from entering. "Rachel?" Finn questioned his girlfriend as he stood a little way back, looking at the short girl.

"Someone is already inside. Someone I don't know." Rachel stated, looking around at the other members. "Did anyone speak to someone about joining?" She asked, crossing her arms, waiting for a reply. After a few moments with no one answering her she sighed. "So I'm assuming that's no." She said with a huff.

"So then someone decided to use to choir room. Big deal." Santana rolled her eyes, pinkies linked with Brittany, who was mumbling to herself about Lord Tubbington and something about the sewers, which everyone else just ignored for the moment, focusing on the person in the choir room. Kurt and Mercedes who were curious, pushed Rachel out of the way and peered through the window to see if they knew who it was. They were pretty sure they knew most people in the school, being the natural gossips they were. They shared a look and both shook their heads, indicating they didn't know who it was.

"Let's just open the door..it looks like they're singing." Kurt suggested, slipping his hand into Blaine's, who nodded in agreement curious himself about the mysterious person. Kurt, as he suggested it, which everything nodding at him, pushed open the door quietly and they all peered inside to heard the person, a girl, they concluded, singing softly to herself. To most of them, they heard the song and thought she sounded good. Rachel, obviously thought she was better, of course. But, to one member, who was at the back with his hands shoved into his pockets the song he heard brought back memories, of himself, singing that particular song to the one girl he knew he'd love forever.

Puck sighed, running his hand over his slightly grown hawk and rocked on his feet, his mind going to the perfect little girl in his head, who he had sung that particular song to only weeks before. He thought about her cheeky smile, the blonde curls, her giggle and her hugs she gave him, thr soft murmur of 'dada' that she mumbled sleepily as he rocked her to sleep the few times he was allowed to see her. Beth always brought a smile to his face, and as sappy as it sounded, he looked at the pictures he had of her every day, not wanting to forget her face. He never wanted to give her up, he wanted to raise the girl herself, but Quinn hadn't given him the chance, giving the girl up for adoption without his knowledge or approval.

As they all stood at the doorway and listened, Puck away in his own mind, Mr. Schue came through his office way, which took him into the room, right by the door where all of his students were gathered. He frowned and followed their eyes to see a girl, who he didn't recognise, sitting on the floor. He shook his head and raised his eyebrow at his students who all look slightly guilty. "Guys.." he trailed off, before turning to the girl and getting her attention. "Hi, are you new here? Did you want to audition?" He asked, with a smile.

The girl, who was unknown, by everyone looked up as her attention was taken away from the paper by a familiar voice. She looked up and gave her teacher a smile. "Mr. Schue." She greeted, the smile looking familiar to everyone in the room. "Audition?" She questioned with a chuckle. "No thanks, I already did that the beginning of the year.." she said, shaking her head with a confused look on her face, and finally noticed all the people standing by the door. At first, she assumed it was her other classmates, but as she looked she didn't see any familiar faces. Wait. Yes she did, but not the ones she thought. She frowned, her face screwing up and tilted her head, wondering why they were all familiar. She looked back over to Mr. Schue who, yes was Mr. Schue, but looked different. He looked.. younger. He had less gray hairs, and less laugh lines. She huffed, wondering what was going on.

The girl, still unnamed, looked back towards the other people at the door and stood up. It was then, the Glee club took in the girls appearance. She was short, Rachel kind of short. She was dressed all in black, tight skinny jeans with rips at the knees with a plain black t-shirt and a fitted black worn leather jacket, and completing the look black worn combat boots. She had short black hair, that flopped into her face, with dark eyebrows and hazel/blue eyes. She looked familiar, very familiar to all of the glee club by they didn't know how. As she stood and looked over the other teens, her eyes locked onto one face, one face she knew it couldn't be, a face she saw regularly from the pictures inside her home. Someone she knew was dead, very dead. Her breathing hitched a little, as she scanned the teens, her mind making connections until she found the face she unconsciously searched for, taking in his sullen features and the tired look on his face.

"Daddy." The whisper slipped out of her mouth, before she stumbled back and fell onto the floor, eyes wide, her breathing harsh. This wasn't right. Something wasn't right. Her father wasn't a teenager. He was a grown man. Not the sad and weary teen that she could see right now. She gulped, taking a shaky breath, looking over the teens again and a familiar looking sneer came to her face as she caught sight of a innocent blonde. Who, to her, definitely wasn't an innocent teen. She was in the... past? Was that possible? She didn't think so, but she had no other explanation.


End file.
